Wrong Number
by fallanydeeper
Summary: Bella is asked out on a date by a fellow student at Seattle University. What happens when she takes down his number incorrectly? BxE please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Any song lyrics belong to their respective owners. All plots and original characters belong to me, fallanydeeper. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **This is a piece that I have been working on for some time now but it always ended up being placed to the end of my to do list while I worked on other stories. Now however, I have the perfect opportunity to get it finished and for a wonderful cause.

The earthquake which hit Japan and the following tsunami, which affected other countries as well, has been absolutely devastating and has affected the lives of millions of people. As with other tragedies around the world, this will be one of the ones that I remember exactly what I was doing when I found out.

We cannot change Mother Nature, we cannot stop the events that take place, globally, but we can help in the aftermath, we can raise money and support our friends in other countries, we can help them rebuild their lives. So thank you for donating to this cause, whether that's your money or your time and effort by writing for it, thank you.

**Wrong Number**

"Hey Bella," I turned my head to see who was calling me and stopped in my tracks as I saw the young guy hurry toward me. I knew that he was in my English Lit class, but I couldn't remember his name. I felt a little bad about that. He stopped in front of me, his chest rising and falling rapidly due to his exertion in running over to me. I smiled politely up at him, wondering what it was that he wanted. "Hey, I'm Jacob." He smiled, his cheeks dimpling.

"Oh hey, yeah, Jacob… How are you?" I asked as my eyes took in his form. It was incredibly hard not to check him out. I mean, I was a relatively normal, 21 year old woman and I knew what I liked in a guy and Jacob had everything I liked. He was tall and well built, towering over me as he looked down at me. His skin was a gorgeous russet color and his eyes a twinkling brown. I couldn't help but get lost in his gaze as the time ticked by. I watched as his eyes slid appreciatively down my body and shuddered as I took in the darkening of his eyes, the lust apparent in his dark orbs.

Immediately my mind travelled to somewhere it more than likely shouldn't have. Images of Jacob pressing me up against a wall, his strong muscular arms holding me up as he moved himself against me, rolled through my mind and I could feel the tell-tale blush creep across my cheeks as I bit my lip and lowered my gaze to the ground. I liked big guys, I couldn't help it. There was something about a well-built man that sent chills down my spine and a throbbing between my legs. Maybe it was because I was so petite and slight that I liked someone taking control of me. I wasn't a submissive, not by any means, but I did like my sexual partner to be able to maneuver me around with ease.

"I'm good," He said, his fingers under my chin as he raised my face to his. I blushed further, trapping my lower lip between my teeth as I tried to focus on anything other than him. My eyes, no doubt, were moving around wildly. "God, you're so beautiful, Bella." He whispered and immediately my gaze snapped to his, my widened, shocked eyes locked onto his sincere ones. Plenty of guys had said similar things but none had done so with the sincerity that Jacob had. I couldn't help but smile up at him and giggled slightly as his eyes crinkled with amusement.

"I wondered if maybe you wanted to go out this weekend," Jacob said, his eyes still boring into mine. I opened my mouth, aware that some excuse or other was about to spew forth and apparently Jacob could read me very well. He smiled and continued on, not allowing me to reject him just yet. "Just think about it. Here's my number," He pressed a neatly folded piece of paper into my hand, his fingers closing around my fist. He held my hand for longer than necessary, obviously not wanting to pull away, just as much as I didn't want him to. "Call me." He said, smiling a dazzling smile at me once more, his white teeth flashing at me before he turned and walked away, not dropping my hand until the last available moment.

I stood rooted to the spot in the university parking lot as I watched the gorgeous male specimen walk away from me, his tight t-shirt stretched over his taut muscles, muscles which could clearly be seen rippling beneath the thin fabric as they worked to move every inch of his body. I felt my face heat up once again as more visions of Jacob and I in compromising positions assaulted my mind. I quickly turned to my beat up Chevy and climbed into the driver's seat. I sat there for a moment, willing my heart to slow down in my chest, with what I am sure was the biggest, goofiest grin, plastered across my face. It wasn't like I'd never been asked out before; I had just never had such a strong reaction of 'this is right', to a man before.

I hadn't even had my first kiss until I started attending Seattle University and my best friend, Alice Cullen, insisted on me going to all manner of parties with her. She had hooked up with Jasper Hale just minutes after walking through the door to one particular party, leaving me alone for the evening. I had ended up making out with Mike that night, after one too many beers. I shuddered as I thought about it; it was definitely not an experience I would ever want to repeat. Kissing Mike Newton was like kissing your grandmother when she didn't have her teeth in.

I continued to smile as I rested back against the seat. The piece of paper felt like it was burning a hole in the palm of my hand, begging for me to read what he had written, to see if it was just his number or if maybe there was something more there. I closed my eyes as I released my clenched fist; I heard the paper rustle slightly and took a deep breath before lowering my gaze to the folded note. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to call him, to agree to a date but I was incredibly nervous about it. I was so inexperienced with members of the opposite sex. Thanks to my dad's beliefs in love and marriage, I had been saving myself for the right guy. I had refused to date until I was sure that I had met _the one. _I knew that I would not hold onto my virginity until my wedding night but I only wanted to share that part of myself with one man.

Jacob had stirred feelings inside of me that I had never felt before and I wondered if maybe I had found him, the man that I would spend the rest of my life with. I just couldn't be sure, there was something telling me that Jacob had given me his number for a reason, that it would lead me to _the one_ but that maybe Jacob wasn't it. I sighed audibly and thought about what Alice would tell me to do. I giggled softly as I imagined her words. Her shrill voice flitted through my mind, _"Isabella Swan! You will get yourself out of this non dating funk. I understand you want to keep your V-card, although why you would want to do that is beyond me, you really don't know what you're missing. Anyway, you __**will**__ call this boy, you __**will **__go out with him and you __**will**__ have an amazing time. No one says you have to propose marriage to him or jump into bed with him but hell, Bella, what do you plan on doing when you do meet __**your one**__ and you have no idea how to behave in a relationship?"_

Yep, that's exactly what Alice would say. I laughed again, took a deep breath and began to unfold the note, my hands shaking with nerves as I took this step toward the unknown.

_Dear Bella,_

_You are so beautiful. I have wanted to talk to you for so long, just to tell you that. You are a stunning young woman and any man would be __honored__ to spend an evening in your company. It would be my pleasure to take you out one night, preferably this weekend, to wine and dine you. Call me, please. _

_206-890-0167_

_Jacob_

I felt giddy, that was the only way to describe it, as I entered his number into my phone. His writing was a little childlike and scruffy, making the digits hard to decipher but I was sure I had it right as I plumbed his contact details into my phonebook.

**Jacob (English Lit)**

**206-890-0767**

I placed my phone and Jacob's sweet note on the bench seat beside me before turning the engine on and pulling out of the lot. I smiled all the way home, the windows cracked open, and the wind blowing through the cab of the truck. I felt so light, so high, that I just wanted to laugh for no reason at all. I pulled up to our apartment, cutting the engine off at the curb and hopped out of the cab, reaching back inside for my phone and Jacob's note, gasping when I realised the letter wasn't where I left it. I looked on the floor and all around the cab but couldn't see it, suddenly realizing that it must have blown out of the window as I was driving. I sighed at my clumsiness, taking my phone and messenger bag inside the apartment. It didn't particularly matter that I had lost his letter, I had his number, but it would have been a nice memento to keep, something to look back on in years to come if Jacob and I became that serious.

I went straight to my room, setting up my laptop so that I could get my English Lit assignment completed if I did decide to go out with Jacob tomorrow night. I had the apartment to myself for the weekend as Alice was going to stay at Jasper's parent's house, to celebrate his birthday with his family. It took me far longer than it usually would to write my 3000 word essay, my mind continuously straying to thoughts of Jacob. My eyes flicked to my phone, lying on the desk beside my laptop, about every three seconds, until finally I could take it no longer. I picked my phone up and tapped out a message, too scared to actually call him, my hands shaking with nervous anticipation as I hit send.

_Hey, it's Bella Swan. The answer is yes._

There, that would do. I wouldn't usually sign my full name but I had realised that Jacob would not have my number and possibly wouldn't know who was texting him. I also hadn't wanted to seem too eager, even though my heart literally beat out of my chest at the thought of spending time with him tomorrow night. I stood up from my desk and walked around the room, my eyes flicking to the screen of my phone every now and then as I anxiously awaited his return text.

After ten minutes of pacing, I sighed and flopped down onto my bed, rolling over onto my back and flinging my arm across my face. I couldn't understand why he hadn't responded, he had seemed so eager to take me out. I thought that he had wanted me. Surely he would have been looking at his phone as often as I had been, waiting for me to get in contact. I shot up in bed as my phone began to chime, my heart beating rapidly. I focused on calming my breathing before I reached out a clammy hand, retrieving my phone from the mattress and opening up the awaiting message.

_Well, I'm pleased the answer is yes. I only wish I knew what to, Bella Swan. I think you may have the wrong number. Not that I'm complaining. E x_

I wondered what Jacob was playing at, was this some kind of joke to him? He'd signed the message with the initial 'E' and said that I had the wrong number. Had I? I was sure that I had entered it correctly. God, how I wished I hadn't lost that note. My phone chimed again and I lay back down as I read the message. Expecting it to be from Jacob, telling me that it was a joke and he'd see me tomorrow. I was wrong.

_I'm guessing that you're not pleased to have the wrong number. That's a shame, Bella Swan. It would be nice to talk to you, even though I'm not who you're expecting. E x_

I smiled, despite the fact that I had given this complete stranger my full name. He thought it would be nice to talk to me, well, at least I thought he was a 'he'. I pondered what to do, my fingers drumming on the screen of my phone. What would it hurt to talk to this person? I wouldn't have to give any more of my personal information. It's not like he could ever find me with just my name. After all, Seattle was a pretty big place. I giggled softly as I began to text back.

_I'm sorry, mystery person. You threw me for a loop. You definitely aren't who I was expecting but I'm sure it won't hurt to talk to you a little. Bella xx_

I raised myself from my bed, suddenly incredibly fidgety. I needed to move around, to do something. I made my way into the kitchen and quickly prepared myself a salad. I heard my phone ring in my pocket but I wasn't quite ready to see the responding message yet. I had so many thoughts swirling around in my head. I didn't know this person, I didn't know how old they were, what they did, where they lived but I felt like it was important that I did know. I didn't even feel like it would matter whatever the answers to my questions were. It was almost as if this was my fate that I was supposed to take Jacob's number down wrong and accidentally contact this person. I wondered if maybe Jacob was the one, he had felt close to what I thought the onewould feel like but what if it just felt like that because he was leading me to the one,_ the real one_. I shook my head, laughing at my crazy thoughts. I didn't even know this person's name and here I was imagining them to be my future husband, father of my children. I really needed to stop being such a romantic and start living in reality but it was hard. I had always imagined that I would meet my soul mate in the strangest of ways and I felt that I would know who it was straight away. I just couldn't shake the feeling that I had found him at long last.

I sat down in the living room, kicked my feet up on the coffee table and turned the TV on with the remote. I settled back into the couch, getting comfortable, as the theme song to _One Tree Hill_ rang out around me. Alice had insisted we get surround sound and I was glad that I had let her; it definitely enhanced my viewing pleasure. My phone chimed again, so I fished it out of my pocket, placing my salad bowl on the arm of the couch as I read the messages I had been sent.

_-laughs- Mystery person? You can call me E, Bella. Who knows, maybe I'll be better for you than the person you thought you were texting. E x_

_Have I scared you off again? I hope not. I think this happened for a reason. E x_

I smiled softly, chewing on my lower lip as I considered how to respond. Was it possible that E was having the same feelings as me? That he felt that unexplainable pull for us to talk to one another? In my mind, my silly romantic fantasies were making their presence known to me. I could have a happily ever after and I _would _know when I had found the man I would spend the rest of my life with. E was that man.

_No, you haven't scared me off :) I was just thinking. B x_

_About what? E x_

_Fate. B x_

_What about fate? E x_

_Do you believe in it? That everything happens for a reason? B x_

_I'm beginning to. Is there a reason you're talking in riddles, Bella? E x_

_I don't want you to think I'm crazy. B x_

_And why would I think that? E x_

_Maybe because I am? B x_

_You're not crazy. You're beautiful, gorgeous, smart, caring, funny... Need I go on? E x_

I stared at my phone is disbelief, a strange feeling coursing through me. I didn't necessarily agree with the words he had used to describe me but it was curious that he would say that about me. It seemed a little personal, something you would say to someone you knew. Not a complete stranger.

_Do you know me? B x_

I should have been freaking out. Surely I should have been panicking or screaming for the police. I possibly had a stalker and yet I felt calm, collected. I liked the thought that he might know who I was. I wanted him to know.

_What makes you say that? E x_

_Your description of me seems overly friendly for two complete strangers. B x_

_Maybe it's what I can sense from you. E x_

_No, E. You know me. I know you do. B x_

_I do. E x_

I let out a shaky breath as I stared at those two simple words. I do. He knew me, which meant that I might know him. Or on the other hand, maybe I didn't. Maybe we went to school together and he'd seen me, stalked me. I thought about what to ask him. I needed to know if I knew him too. I felt a connection to him, one I didn't want to break but if his answer was not what I hoped for, then I would have to stop this dangerous game and change my number, most likely.

_Do I know you? B x_

_Yes. E x_

_That's it? That's all I get? Who are you E? B x_

Silence.

That was the last message received. I edited his contact information while I waited, seeing as **Jacob (English Lit) **was no longer appropriate. I typed in what information I knew, my eyes continuously searching the clock and my mood descending as more time ticked by and the chances of a reply diminished.

**E (The One?)**

**206-890-0767**

I stayed awake for another hour after that, desperately warring with myself. I wanted to send him message after message, begging for him to reply, to tell me who he was but I didn't want to look that desperate. I felt better knowing that he was in fact someone I was familiar with but confused as to why he wouldn't want to share his identity with me.

I sighed as I stood up, taking my empty bowl into the kitchen and placing it in the dishwasher. I went through to my room and sat down at my desk, checking I had completed my essay before shutting down the laptop and changing into a tank top and boy shorts. I turned the light off and crawled into bed, turning onto my side and facing the bedside table, eyeing my charging phone in the hopes that the screen would flash with an incoming message. It didn't. And soon I was asleep, dreaming of a handsome stranger named E.

_"You're so beautiful, Bella. You're gorgeous, smart, caring and funny... I think I love you." E repeated his words from our texting session earlier, his velvety voice whispering the words in my ear as his naked body hovered over mine. _

_"I think I love you too, E," I whispered, my eyesight clouding over with the unshed tears that had now formed. I blinked repeatedly, trying to push them back, not allowing them to fall and ruin this perfect moment. "Make love to me." I requested, opening my eyes to him again and biting my lip as I took in the expression on his handsome face, his emerald green eyes darkening with lust, his angular jaw tensed and his brow furrowed._

_"You mean it?" He questioned. "You want this? I can wait, we don't have to." I giggled softy, running my hands down his sculpted chest. We had already been pretty active in bed, hence the reason we were both already naked. I slid my arms around his back, running my nails lightly up and down his spine. E closed his eyes as his lips parted and a soft moan escaped his lips, blowing his sweet breath across my face. _

_"I'm sure," I leaned forward, pressing my lips softly to his before laying back down against the pillows and smiling up at him, trying to convey to him with my eyes, just how sure I was. "Please. I need this. I need you." _

_In the blink of an eye, his lips crashed to mine as he kissed me hungrily, his tongue stroked at my lower lip, begging for entrance. I parted my lips and let out a soft sigh as his tongue connected with mine, stroking me softly as I moaned into his mouth. His hand came up and cupped the back of my neck, tipping my head back slightly and allowing him deeper access. While his other hand gently caressed my breast, his talented fingers rolling my nipples, pinching them, twisting them, just enough to make me cry out with pleasure. _

_E broke our kiss when we were both panting for breath, smiling at each other like love sick fools. E's glorious eyes twinkled with merriment as he stared down at me, his messy, copper hair falling down across his line of vision. I raised my hand and gently brushed his hair away, desperate to see those expressive eyes staring at me._

_He lowered his head to me once more, his lips gently brushing against mine before moving to my neck and kissing me softly, sucking my skin into his mouth as he worked his way lower, nipping along my clavicle until he ended at my breast, pulling my taut bud into his mouth, swirling his tongue around me before pulling back and blowing his warm breath over my wet peak. I moaned and writhed beneath him, desperate to have him inside me. E chuckled softly, his hand stroking along my side, over my hip, down to my knee. He kissed my lips quickly, pulling my leg up around his waist as he lined himself at my __center._

_"I changed my mind. I don't think I love you. I know I do." He said, closing his eyes as he pressed himself slowly inside me. I moaned out with the immense pleasure which surged through every cell in my body, my back arching off of the bed, causing E to sink deeper inside me. I had heard horror stories from my girlfriends about the first time hurting but with E, I felt no pain, just pure, unadulterated bliss._

_E shifted his weight slightly, supporting himself with just his left arm as his right continued to hold my leg around his waist. His hand stroked gently up and down my thigh as he withdrew himself from my body before pressing back in, just as slowly, just as carefully. I whimpered at the loss of him filling me, and then cried out once more as his body completed mine. E's right hand came down beside me, resting on the bed as his hips began to move a little faster._

_His lips descended on me, taking me in a bruising kiss, his tongue moving insistently against mine as my hips began to move in time with his. We thrust against each other, our lips never breaking the complete circle we had created for ourselves, only breaking apart long enough to draw in a quick, stunted breath before attacking each other furiously again. My chest heaved with the exertion my body was producing, my breasts rising and falling, my nipples rubbing against E's smattering of chest hair._

_I could feel the coil in my stomach tighten; a promise of the explosion which was now imminent, pleading words fell from my lips as I begged him to move harder, faster, and deeper. I rocked my hips against him with a furious insistence, breathless pants and moans escaping me as I climbed higher and higher toward the abyss._

_"Come with me, beautiful Bella," E ground out between gritted teeth, his hips moving faster against me as he shifted his weight once more, his hand skimming softly between my breasts, down my hardened stomach and coming to rest between us. "Come, Bella." E begged again, his delicate fingers rubbing and flicking at my swollen nub, until finally I felt it, my back arched, my mouth fell open in a silent scream as my muscles clamped down around E, my body convulsing wildly below him as I rode the waves of my orgasm._

_I felt E thrust wildly into me twice more before his cool ejaculate erupted inside me. He was a sight to behold as he came, his arms locked tight at the elbow, his head thrown back in ecstasy, his brow dripping with the sweat of his frenzied movements. He stilled above me for a moment, his eyes screwed shut, his lips parted as he called out my name. My chest continued to rise and fall rapidly, my heart thundering against my ribs. E crashed down on me before rolling onto his side, pulling me with him and tucking me into his side._

"I love you, E" I whispered, blinking my eyes open and realizing that what had seemed so real just moments before had actually been a figment of my imagination. The beautiful, glorious, E had not just made love to me. I cried out in frustration as I turned onto my stomach, burying my head in my pillows as I beat the mattress with my fists, angered at my mind for playing tricks with me, although, admittedly, it had been the best dream of my life. I sighed as I stilled my body, rolling back over onto my back and staring up at the ceiling as the heels of my palm rubbed the sleep from my tired eyes.

My gaze flicked to my phone on the night stand and I sat bolt upright in bed as I watched the screen flash on and off repeatedly. I had a message. I reached out a shaky hand to retrieve my phone, reading the message with a smile on my face.

_I'm a good guy Bella, someone who has known you for a long time and been too nervous to talk to you. E x_

I responded immediately as I pulled my knees up to my chest, hugging them tight to my body.

_Why were you too nervous? B x_

His reply was instantaneous.

_You're so beautiful, so confident. E x_

_Why talk to me now? B x_

_How could I let this opportunity pass me by? E x_

_Will you tell me your name? B x_

_One day. I want you to know me first, before you really know me. And I was told not to. E x_

_Who told you not to? B x_

_A mutual friend. I'll tell you all about it another time. E x_

That was the start of our friendship. We text each other daily and not just one or two texts, nor the 'Hi, how are you' kind but the kind where we really got to know each other. We discussed everything from literature to music as well as films and sports. There was not a single subject that we touched open in which E was not incredibly knowledgeable.

Alice had returned home from Jasper's almost three weeks ago now and when she'd arrived, she'd found me glued to my phone, which was something new for me as I'd never really been the type to just play on a phone, I had minimal apps on my iPhone and I like it that way. A phone was just that, a phone. It wasn't a toy, it was a tool and its main purpose was to make calls or text.

We'd arranged a girl's night on her first night back at the apartment. We'd pushed the coffee table to the edge of the room and camped out in the middle of the living room floor, donning our pyjamas as we talked about all things 'boys' while dipping our spoons into the tub of Ben and Jerry's we were sharing between us. All evening she would look at me, as if imploring me to shed some light on my stranger than normal behavior. I knew what she wanted from me but I wasn't sure if I was ready to share my secret with anyone else.

I wanted to keep E to myself for just a little while.

However, I should have known that Alice would never let it slide for long. After regaling me with her tales from her weekend away at Jasper's parents and telling me in great detail every little thing that they had done, including their extracurricular activities in the bedroom, to which I scrunched up my nose and threw one of the couch cushions at her to shut her up, she placed her spoon on the ice cream lid and sat up straighter, folding her legs, Indian style, in front of her.

"I think it's time you told me what's going on, Bella," she said, her face sporting an unusually serious look.

I sighed and mimicked her position on the floor, my hand clutching at the phone I very rarely let out of my sight.

"I met someone," I whispered, my eyes downcast but catching sight of Alice's mouth opening with her intention to speak. I held my hand up to her, imploring her to stop and let me finish. "It's not… I haven't actually met him. We've only talked by text."

Alice nodded. "So that's why you've been holding your phone as if you're life depended on it all night?" I nodded as she sighed. Alice had always wanted me to loosen up and do something with my personal life but this was obviously not what she had ever imagined for me. She ran her fingers through her short, spiked hair, picked up her spoon once more and smiled reassuringly. "Why don't you tell me all about him?"

I'd told Alice all about how I had come to 'meet' E and was surprised that she hadn't taken the news badly. I really had expected her to lecture me and berate me on my stupidity. I had thought that she would drag me to the nearest AT&T store and force me to buy a new phone so that I couldn't be contacted by 'strange men' again. So I was surprised, pleasantly so, when she said nothing of the sort and in fact encouraged the friendship that E and I had already built between us. Her behaviour was odd but I wasn't going to question it. Alice knew more than she was letting on but I'd let her keep her secrets for now.

Three weeks later, I received a text which completely changed the dynamics of our friendship.

_Can I call you? E x_

I delayed my response for most of the day. I desperately wanted to hear his voice. I had an impression of how he sounded in my mind but of course, I had nothing to factually base it upon. It was just how I imagined him sounding, smooth. I just didn't know if I was ready to find out. I was comfortable with the way our relationship was. Not having to see him, made it so much easier to talk to him and I had ended up divulging information to E that I had never told anyone else. I had told E about my dreams and aspirations; he knew that I desired to become a teacher and he knew that I was working hard for my Bachelor's degree but he also knew how frightened I was.

I hadn't even told Alice how scared I was. I studied all the time and the only down time I really allowed myself was the few hours that E and I set aside each night to talk to each other. We'd text all throughout the day but in those two or so hours before we went to sleep, our replies to each other were almost instantaneous, as if we were IMing, not texting. I was terrified that I would fail, that I would let myself down and let my family down.

I was an only child and my parents were immensely proud of my decisions in life. They were satisfied when I chose Seattle, even though I could easily have been accepted elsewhere, my dad had wanted me to go to Harvard but my mom had wanted me to stay closer to home. In the end, I had decided that I liked Washington, I liked where I lived and I still had plenty of time to spread my wings in the future. So I stayed home. Even though dad was a little disappointed, he was still happy for me. I didn't want to let them down by failing my classes and winding up flipping burgers for the rest of my life.

E tried to boost my self-esteem and the majority of the time, he succeeded.

_Yes. Please. B x_

I had tapped out a reply to him several times during the day, my finger hovering over the send button. I didn't want to change what we had. I wasn't sure if talking over the phone would make things awkward between us. In the end, I realized that there was only one way to find out. And so I had finally sent him a message.

My phone rang not even three seconds later, E's name and number flashing up on the screen along with the 'accept' and 'decline' functions. My finger hovered once more, flicking between the two buttons, my heart racing, thrumming against my rib cage until the decision was taken from me and my cell rang off, only for it to begin again immediately. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves and lay back against my pillows, my hair fanning out over the cotton.

I hit 'accept' and connected the call.

"_Bella?"___A smooth, velvety voice wafted over the line, my eyes closed as my mouth opened slightly, my breathing coming slowly. It was everything I had imagined it to be, and so much more. His voice sounded like silk and honey. _"Bella, are you there?"_

"Hi," I finally managed to croak around the lump in my throat, the color rising in my cheeks as my arm moved to cover my eyes in embarrassment. Not that he could see. I cleared my throat, rolled onto my side and brought my knees up to my chest as I curled in on myself, taking another deep breath as I plucked up the courage to be a little more conversational. "Hi, E, it's nice to finally hear your voice."

I needn't have worried about how taking this next step would affect our friendship because, if anything, it only cemented our feelings deeper. We discussed everything, as we had before, only now it felt like we were closer. Instead of spending hours staring at an inanimate object, waiting for a response, we spent as much time as we could talking with each other on our cells. Time flew by when I was connected to E in this way and I loved every second that we spent together. To hear the lilt in his voice as he spoke animatedly about his music always caused my heart to warm.

It wasn't all happiness though. There were the times when one of us had had a bad day, an argument with a friend, a low grade or just one of those days where every little thing that could go wrong, did go wrong. We soon found out though that just a few minutes talking to each other would usually calm us. We became each other's sounding boards for all of the inconsequential things in our lives, things that didn't really matter in the grand scheme of things but important to us anyway.

We spent weeks like this, just hanging out together via a cellular network, lost in our own world which we had created for ourselves. We had our own routine, too. Every day when E called, I would always answer with 'Will you tell me your name today?' to which his response was always no. He promised that he would, when the time was right and I found myself believing him.

I sighed and rolled over to look at the clock on my bedside table. It was after one in the morning and I still hadn't heard from E. It was unlike him not to call at all and if for any reason he couldn't make our nightly chat, he would always text me to forewarn me. I'd text him at 11pm and when he hadn't responded by midnight, I'd called him. Twice. Each time it just rang and rang until his voice-mail picked up. I was really beginning to worry and as much as I had tried to sleep, I just couldn't. I had tossed and turned with my worry for the boy I'd never even seen.

The vibrations of my phone sounded loudly against the night stand, making me jump a little. I reached out to take it quickly, hoping that Alice had not been disturbed by the noise. The walls in our apartment were paper thin and she was just in the next room. My eyes glanced longingly at the screen, my heart pounding in my chest, the butterflies returning to my stomach as E's number flashed up. I answered quickly, praying that I would hear his distinct voice on the other end and not someone telling me that there had been some terrible accident.

"E?" I asked, my tone sounded pleading, even to my own ears.

"_Hey, Bella, baby,"_ he responded, his voice sounding a little off.

I breathed a sigh of relief, dropping my head back against my pillows. "Where have you been?"

"_Hmm, you're being demanding with me. I like that," _I pressed the phone closer to my ear as I heard the dull roar of a bass line in the background. _"What are you wearing, Bella?"_

"I… What? E, what the hell is going on?" My friendship with E had grown considerably over the last few weeks and we had confessed to each other that we cared deeply for each other. We had flirted a little but never had E been so bold as to ask me what I was wearing. I was completely at a loss as to what to say or what to do. I considered just telling him I'd talk to him tomorrow and hanging up but E was acting strangely and I was still somewhat concerned.

I heard the springs of his mattress creak and groan under his weight and imagined him flopping down onto his bed. _"Did you miss me?" _He asked, clearly avoiding my previous question.

"Yes, of course I did," I sighed as I wondered, once again, what had gotten into him. "Where were you? I was really worried, E."

I was nagging him, like a girlfriend would and I silently berated myself. I had grown really attached to him and would have given anything to actually _be _his girlfriend. It didn't matter that we hadn't met, that I didn't even know what he looked like. Physically, I had no idea how he appeared but I knew his soul and I knew his heart. I knew that he was a beautiful person.

"_I'm sorry I didn't text,"_ he mumbled into the phone, yawning slightly, which set me off, too. _"I was dragged to a frat party by Emmett, my roommate."_

I laughed lightly as everything finally made sense. E was drunk.

"_Oh, beautiful Bella,"_ E lamented down the phone to me and I tried very hard to stifle my giggles but failed dismally. _"Are you laughing at me, Bella?"_

"Not at all," I replied with a grin spreading across my face.

"_It's late. Why are you awake?"_

"I was worried," I mumbled, chewing on my lower lip. I had realized tonight just how much I cared about E. I didn't want him to realize how deep my feelings for him were and prayed he wouldn't question me. "And besides, someone called me in the middle of the night."

I heard his velvety chuckle and felt my body heat at the sound. _"Is that so? Maybe you should punish them."_

"What would you suggest?"

There was a groan on the other end of the line and I sat upright in bed, the sheets pooling around my waist as I listened intently for any further sounds. Perhaps E was sick. I wondered if he was home alone. My cell was hot against my ear as I pressed it closer, my brow furrowing as I tried to make out the sounds coming from E.

"E, are you okay?"

Another groan and what sounded like deep, heavy breathing.

"E?"

A zipper.

My mouth dropped open as scenarios ran through my mind. The most fitting was something I had never really allowed myself to consider before and I wasn't ashamed to admit that I was really hoping that that's what he was doing.

"_Mmmm."_

"E, are you…" I lowered my voice, lying myself back down, "…touching yourself?"

"_Shit," _he cursed and strangely I imagined him running his fingers through his hair in a frustrated manner. _"Fuck, Bella, you weren't… Fuck. You weren't supposed to hear that."_

I felt the heat spread down my body. My frequent blush had attacked my cheeks once more and I was almost certain that the flush was spreading further down my body as the fire and need began to course through my veins. The thought of E touching himself, while on the phone to me, caused my heart to swell and my thighs to tense, trying to tame the throb I had begun to feel at the apex of my thighs. I realized that I should have been appalled by his behavior but I wasn't.

I took in a stunted breath, picturing his lean and muscular body, laid out on his bed. The hard planes of his stomach, tensed, his solid member in his hand as he stroked at his sensitive and wanting flesh. I closed my eyes in an effort to ward off the images which now assaulted me.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I was speaking to E, my voice a breathy whisper. "Tell me what you're doing, E."

There was a long pause and I wondered for a moment if maybe he'd fallen asleep. I was well aware that I shouldn't take advantage of the situation. E was inebriated and was obviously a horny drunk. What would I do if he regretted this in the morning and I ruined one of the best friendships I'd ever had? The chances were slim, I knew that, deep down, but still, I wasn't sure if it was worth the risk.

"_What?"_ He finally responded and I exhaled the breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

I swallowed thickly, my mouth suddenly very dry. "Tell me. Please."

"_You want to have phone sex, Bella?"_

Was that what this was?

"Yes," I whispered, surprised by my boldness. "Only… I don't know what I'm doing."

"_You've never touched yourself before?"_

I couldn't believe that I was doing this, talking to E, of all people, about something so intimate. My body heated further, the ache I felt getting stronger as I rubbed my thighs together and squirmed in my bed.

"Not often," I replied, not wanting to let E know just how little I had masturbated. I knew that it was natural and everyone did it but I had never really felt comfortable with it. I'd tried a handful of times over the years but I had never felt satisfied whilst doing it. I would reach a point where the pleasure would border pain, my muscles would tense, my back would arch and I would be right _there_, right on the edge but seemingly unable to fall.

"_Oh Bella," _he murmured, _"I'm going to make you feel so good, love."_

"Please," I whispered breathlessly, smiling when I heard his responding chuckle.

"_Do you trust me, Bella?"_

"Yes."

"_I want you to do everything that I say. Can you do that, beautiful?"_

I nodded. Then I realized that he couldn't see me and all of a sudden, I was grateful for that fact.

"Yes," I finally managed to respond, my body burning up at the sound of his husky voice. "I can do that."

"_Good girl," _he breathed into the phone, those two simple words bringing a slight moan from me as my tongue snaked across my lips, wetting them. _"I want you to take your right hand, Bella, and I want you to cup your left breast, squeeze it gently. Get yourself good and worked up." _He continued. I heard his mattress move again then the unmistakeable sound of his trousers dropping to the floor, his belt clanging as it fell, before he climbed back onto his bed again.

My nipples began to pebble under my touch, hard and erect and just begging for attention. I sat upright and pulled my tank top over my head, shivering as the chilled air touched at my heated skin. I placed my cell on speaker and placed it on the pillow beside my head, freeing up my left hand as I brought it into the mix, massaging my breasts before taking each of my taut buds between my thumbs and forefingers, rolling them gently as I tested the waters before giving them a sharp tug.

"Oh!" I cried out as the butterflies in my stomach rolled, the stimulation I gave to my aching body seemed to be in direct contact with every part of me but more specifically, the pleasure was shooting straight down to the apex of my thighs.

"_Feel good?" _E whispered with a smile evident in his voice.

"So good," I whispered as I shivered in pleasure, the deep seated ache growing worse. "I need more, E, please." I begged.

He chuckled, then moaned and I realized that he was still touching himself. This thought only turned me on more.

"_What are you wearing?"_ he pressed once more, his breathing heavier.

"Boy shorts."

"_And?"_

"Just boy shorts," my fingers continued to pinch and pull at my elongated nipples.

"_Fuck," _he hissed, his voice conveyed that he was on the verge of losing control. My right hand began to unconsciously travel over my flattened stomach, heading in the direction it was most needed. _"Fuck, the thought of you half naked and touching yourself. Jesus, Bella. I'm so fucking close." _E grunted. I smiled, immensely proud that he was thinking of me as he pleasured himself, picturing me as he brought himself close to completion.

"Tell me, E." I whispered as my fingers danced across my skin, my mind conjuring up the feel of his hands on me. "Tell me what you're doing. I need to know how it feels, what you're thinking and I really need to know how you like it."

I had no idea where this side of me had come from, she had never been present before in my life but I liked her. I liked her boldness and her ability to ask for what she wanted with no concern for the consequences.

"_Shit Bella, where do I start?" _he was panting now, his breathing heavy and I could picture the sweat building on his perfect forehead. I could see his jaw clenched in concentration, his hand wrapped around his girth as he stroked himself harder. _"I'm… Shit, I'm pumping my cock. I have my hand wrapped tight around me. Fuck, so good."_

"Keep talking," I begged as my hand slipped beneath my shorts and ran lightly over the curls situated between my thighs. I could feel the heat emanating from my body. Without having really touched myself, I was already at the point I had found myself before, ready to fall off over the edge and into orgasm. I only hoped that this time I would be able to.

There was a deep growl, a long, drawn out moan and then the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. I pictured him perfectly, his hips rising and falling as he lost himself to the pleasure. _"Oh Christ, Bella I'm so close. Fuck, yes. Your hands are so good."_

"What?" I asked, needing to make sure I hadn't just imaged his last words. My fingers slipped between my folds and I shuddered at the intense burn. My clit throbbed in anticipation, begging me to touch it.

"_Your hands," _he grunted between breaths. _"Fuck, I can imagine your hands. Oh God!" _He shouted before the only sounds left were those of his laboured breaths.

"E?" I whispered, my index finger deftly tracing circles around my throbbing nub, my hips moving against the rhythm of my hand. I bit down on my lip to stifle my moans.

"_Mmm?" _He hummed, obviously sated.

"Feel good?" I breathed, throwing his words from earlier back at him.

"_So good,"_ he quipped back at me with a chuckle. _"What are you doing beautiful? Are you touching your pussy?"_

I blushed furiously at his choice of words, my desire rippling through me as my hips began to move faster. "Yes."

"_Are you wet?"_

"Yes," I moaned, unable to articulate any more than that at the moment.

"_I want you to slide a finger inside yourself, Bella. Imagine it's my hand, my finger inside you, my thumb on your clit."_

I did exactly as he asked, I had promised him at the start that I would and so I did. Besides, he seemed to know what he was doing and I was enjoying myself far too much to stop now. My hips bucked against my hand as my finger slid inside. Warm, wet and sticky, which shouldn't have felt all that good but with the added imagery of E being the one with his hand down my shorts, it felt _amazing_.

"_To see you now," _E commented wistfully. _"I bet you're a sight for sore eyes, Bella. Your skin flushed with your impending orgasm, my fingers working inside you as my lips caress your neck. You'd like that wouldn't you? You'd like my body covering yours, my bare chest against you and your hard nipples in my mouth."_

I realized what he was doing and it was working, I was right _there_, his dirty talk pushing me right to the very precipice of release. "More. Please." I begged. I was so close.

"_To watch you fall apart in my arms, to know that I'm bringing you a pleasure that no one else has," _he sighed, barely audibly. _"I'd work you through it until your body ceased to tremor, then fold you in my arms and hold you as you slept."_

The thought of sharing his bed and of being encased in his arms was the catalyst I needed to throw me into an explosive orgasm. I cried out with my shoulders pressed into the comforter, eyes tightly closed, fingers working harder and deeper as my legs shook and my muscles tensed.

"_There's no sight more beautiful than you right now, Bella,"_ E whispered reverently. I smiled slightly and quickly burrowed myself under my blankets, scared that the shame would soon fill me and surprised to find that it didn't come. I realized I had no reason to feel ashamed. E and I were both consenting adults and we had known each other for quite a while now. What we had shared tonight was not as seedy as a one night stand with a guy you just met in a club. At least, in my opinion it wasn't.

I let out a large yawn as I pressed myself further into my pillows, taking my phone off of speaker and bringing it back to my ear. "Thank you," I whispered, my body feeling boneless and free.

E chuckled. _"No, thank you, Bella. I'm sure you'll sleep well tonight. Goodnight, beautiful."_ I returned the sentiment, wishing him a goodnight before we disconnected the call. I turned over in bed, plugging my phone into its charger and placing it on the nightstand, my heavy eyes closed and sleep took me instantly.

I awoke early the next morning, feeling incredibly refreshed even though I lacked my usual eight hours of sleep. A smile crept onto my face the moment I had cleared the sleep from my eyes and the memories of the previous night crawled into my mind. I curled up tight in a ball as I reached for my phone, surprised to see two messages from E. He must have text me before he fell to sleep, after we talked, but I had fallen asleep the second that my head hit the pillow.

_You're so beautiful. One day I'll see you fall apart like that for real. E x_

_I want to see you, really see you. I want you to know who I am. E x_

My heart rate picked up as I read his last message. I hadn't expected him to want to do this so soon. Surely things would be awkward between us now. Wasn't there supposed to be some sort of adjustment period?

There was a gentle knock at my door and I raised my head as the doorknob turned and Alice poked her head around the door. She smiled when she saw me and bounded into my room, raising my covers and climbing in beside me. Her fingers stroked through the birds nest on top of my head as she smiled at me sweetly. I knew that smile. She had something to tell me and it was likely to be something that I didn't want to hear. The last thing I wanted today was for something to spoil the great mood that E had put me in.

I kissed Alice's cheek and asked her to give me just a moment before I slid out of bed and padded across the laminate floor to the bathroom. I closed and locked the door behind me, leaning my back against the wood as I opened up my messages to respond to E.

_When and where? B x_

I placed my phone on the edge of the bath tub as I moved to the sink and cleaned my teeth then ran a brush through my messy hair, pulling it back into a tight pony tail. My phone buzzed and I picked it up, sliding my thumb across the screen and smiling nervously at the response. I was excited, yet nervous all at the same time. What if E didn't like what he saw? I knew for me that it didn't matter at all what he looked like. It wasn't his face that I was in love with, it was all of him.

Love?

I frowned as I looked at myself in the mirror. Was that what this feeling was?

My gaze moved back to my cell and my heart thumped loudly in my chest, the smile on my face increasing and I knew then that it was love. I also knew that E was the one.

_Today, SU parking lot, when you get in at 9. E x_

_I'll be there. B x_

I crawled back into bed with Alice, propping myself up against the head board and turning the top half of my body, slightly, to look at her properly. "Spill," I ordered. She grimaced a little before responding.

"You remember my cousin, Edward?"

I nodded, vaguely remembering the geeky, glasses wearing boy that I had seen at some of Alice's family gatherings.

"Well he goes to SU, too," she continued, looking at me as if I should understand where she was going with this. She sighed and began speaking again. "My mom phoned last night and apparently Edward has like one friend and his mom is really worried about him and they want us to hang out with him."

I opened my mouth to protest but Alice pressed on.

"I promise it won't be all the time, Bella. We can meet him this morning and go out to dinner tonight and maybe just hang with him a few times a week?" Her eyes were begging and it was impossible to say no to her.

"Fine," I replied, pretending to be more annoyed than I actually was as I pushed on her shoulder. "You'd better get out of my bed so I can get ready to go then."

She grinned, kissed my cheek and hopped out of bed, dancing her way to the door. I laughed as I watched her leave, then slowly released myself from my comfortable blankets again and headed to my closet, getting dressed for the day.

"So, where are we meeting him?" I asked Alice, half an hour later as we were pulling onto campus, my eyes flitting around for a glimpse of the geeky boy I had met a few times. I hadn't ever really taken too much notice of him on the few occasions we had hung out but I did remember thinking that should he lose the glasses and get some contacts, he would be a really attractive guy.

"He lives in the dorms," Alice said, checking her mirrors as she pulled into a parking space. I reached into the foot well and grabbed my messenger bag, slinging it over my shoulder as I excited the car. "He said he'd meet us here."

I nodded and looked down at my phone noticing that it was almost 9. "Alice, I have to meet someone soon okay? I promise, I'll hang out with your cousin when we go to dinner tonight."

Alice frowned a little but nodded her acquiescence before her eyes sparkled and her lips curved up into a smile. "Hi Edward!" She said excitedly. I looked up and gasped, Edward had grown up and by the looks of it, he had moved onto contacts. The sun glinted off of his copper hair and his green eyes sparkled as he wrapped his arms around his vertically challenged cousin.

He released her from his clutches then turned to me and held his hand out. I shook it politely and smiled, then immediately switched my gaze to the phone again. I had no messages from E and he still wasn't here. I wondered for a fleeting moment if he'd changed his mind.

I tried to tune out the conversation taking place between Alice and Edward, Edward's voice reminding me of something but I couldn't place my finger on it, putting it down to memories of summer barbecues with him and his family. My eyes began to scan the nearly empty lot. It was filled with cars but the majority of the students had already made their way inside the buildings. I sighed and wrote out a message.

_Where are you? B x_

A chime signalled nearby and I looked up desperately hoping to see E walking toward me but instead it was Edward, who smiled slightly at me as he pulled his phone from his jeans pocket, he smiled at his phone, a smile so bright it was clear that whoever had messaged him, meant a great deal to him.

I flicked the switch on the side of my phone to turn off the ringer and immediately my cell vibrated in my hand. I eagerly opened my messages, praying that E was just running a little late.

_Look up. E x_

My brow furrowed as I raised my head, a smiling Alice and a nervous Edward, standing in my line of sight. Alice winked at me then quickly ran off with a giggle as I looked around confused. Edward stepped toward me and suddenly it all clicked.

I had dreamt of E with copper hair, his voice was so similar to Edward's tones of crushed velvet and of course, the biggest clue was that their names began with the same letter.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair, exactly as I had imagined him doing so. I knew then that this was E and I knew that my heart had known it all along. My heart had made me dream of him, made me trust him and now my heart had me fall for him.

I smiled as he closed the distance between us, his arms wrapped around me, holding me close to his body and then his lips were on mine and I was complete.


	2. Chapter 2

**Penname: **fallanydeeper  
><strong>Title: <strong>Wrong Number 2  
><strong>Rating and warnings:<strong> Rated M for language and lemons  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Bella and Edward had an unusual meeting just over a year ago. When Bella took down a friend's phone number, incorrectly, she proceeded to text Edward instead, forming a fast friendship with him and eventually falling in love. A year later and once again their relationship is via text and email as Edward is gaining some valid work experience while helping those less fortunate, in third world countries. Edward has big plans for his return and Bella has a secret which may throw a spanner in the works.  
><strong>Banner link: <strong>.  
><strong>Banner creator: <strong>fallanydeeper

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Any song lyrics belong to their respective owners. All plots and original characters belong to me, fallanydeeper. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **Written for the Fandom for Heroes compilation.

**Wrong Number 2**

**From: **Edward Cullen

**To:** Isabella Swan

**Subject: **Missing You

**Date: **01/22/2012

My dearest Bella,

It's only been a few weeks and I miss you like I never thought was possible.

It is so hot here and dry. I'm struggling to get used to it. I never thought I'd miss the rain.

The language barrier is frustrating but I am learning a few new words. It's not enough to get by though. We're working with some really great guys and they translate for us. We really couldn't get by without them.

I've been working with Tafari mostly. He's hilarious. I think you'd really like him.

I'd better go sweetheart, we're travelling to a remote village today to vaccinate some children.

I love you so much. I'm torn between wanting this time to pass quickly so that I can be with you again but on the other hand, I want to really enjoy this experience.

Look after yourself.

All my love,

Edward.

**From: **Isabella Swan

**To: **Edward Cullen  
><strong>Subject: <strong>Re: Missing You  
><strong>Date: <strong>01/23/2010

Edward,

I miss you so much that words can't even describe it. I'm glad that you're making friends. Do you think you'll keep in touch with everyone when you come home?

Tell me about some of the things you'll be doing. I'm really interested to hear all about it.

Work is very boring, especially when I know I won't be coming home to you. My days seem so much longer.

I miss you so much, Edward. Enjoy every moment of this trip because once you come home, I don't think I'll ever be able to let you go again.

All my love,

Forever and always,

Bella xx

**From: **Edward Cullen

**To: **Isabella Swan

**Subject: **I wish you were here.

**Date: **04/17/2012

Baby,

Your last email had us all in stitches. You really walked in on Jasper and Alice in the bath, playing rubber duck wars? I laughed so hard as I pictured it and then I realised that I was imagining my cousin, _naked_ in the bath. I ended up feeling pretty sick, but then I think you planned for it that way didn't you? You're so sneaky.

Is Alice serious about moving in with him? That'll be really good for us if they do. We'll have much more space. Are you sure you can manage the costs of the place on your own until I get home though? I really don't want you struggling, Bella. Perhaps advertising for a temporary roommate would be an option. I'm going to be here for almost three more months.

Do you remember that couple I told you about with six children? Well, Abebe successfully delivered her seventh child last night. She sent her eleven year old son to come and fetch us. The boy had to walk over five miles to get to the hospital.

It's really lucky that Tafari has a motorcycle, I'm pretty sure it was funding from a charity which paid for it so that he could reach some of the remoter villages. There was just enough space for me to go with him and it was such an uncomfortable journey. The roads, well, I say roads but really it's just bumpy dirt tracks, were hard to navigate in the middle of the night and I had Tafari's bag on my lap too.

But we both made it there in time for the birth, I watched mostly but it was still amazing to see it. God Bella, I can't even describe some of the things I've seen. This though, watching Abebe bring a child into the world was completely magical. I think the only thing which would ever top that would be seeing my own child come into the world one day.

I'd better sign off, Love.

I'll email again soon. I love you so very much.

Your Edward xx

**From: **Isabella Swan  
><strong>To: <strong>Edward Cullen  
><strong>Subject: <strong>Re: I wish you were here.  
><strong>Date: <strong>19/04/2012

Dear Edward,

I'm sorry, this is going to be a really quick email but I have work in like five minutes and I'm already running late due to a doctor's appointment.

I'm so glad that the delivery went well. I take it Abebe and her child are both healthy? I find it astonishing that her son had to walk so far. I don't think anyone here would do it, would they? But then again, they have no need to thanks to cells and everywhere being so built up that help is pretty much available on the street!

Is a child of your own something that you want, Edward?

Alice is completely sure that she wants to move out. She's already sent Jasper out for packing boxes. She wants to be settled in at his place by the weekend which is only two days away. Still, if anyone can do it in that amount of time, it's Alice.

I'll be able to make payments on the apartment. Charlie said he'd help me out until you return.

I love you, look after yourself and please pass on my congratulations to Abebe and her family.

Bella x

**From: **Edward Cullen

**To: **Isabella Swan  
><strong>Subject: <strong>Re:Re: I wish you were here.  
><strong>Date: <strong>22/04/2012

Abebe and the baby are fine but one of her older sons, Bapoto, has developed some worrying symptoms. Tafari has tried to convince her to take him into town for an examination but she's reluctant. We'll keep trying.

Abebe is amazed that you would offer your congratulations. She says that she can tell you are a beautiful woman with a kind heart and she wishes you a long and happy life.

Yeah, I think about having kids someday. Once I have my degree and I'm through residency. You'll be settled in your career then too so it'd be the perfect time for us.

Charlie is okay with that? I know he doesn't like me much for 'stealing your heart' as he put it.

I'll email again soon.

Edward x

**From: **Edward Cullen  
><strong>To:<strong> Isabella Swan

**Subject:** Bad News

**Date: **05/15/2012

Abebe finally gave us permission to take Bapoto with us to the hospital last week. He died from Malaria this morning.

I'm beginning to hate it here. Even though I know we can't save everyone, it kills me when we lose a patient, especially a child. It is so horrifying to witness, Bella.

We spent so much time with this family. I feel like I just lost a brother.

I want to come home.

**From: **Isabella Swan

**To: **Edward Cullen

**Subject: **Re: Bad News

**Date: **05/17/2012

Edward,

Be strong baby. You knew when you went out there that it wouldn't be easy. You tried to prepare yourself for it but I can only imagine how much more different it is when you're actually _there, _living it.

I know you care about the family; you speak of them often and with love. I feel like I have grown to know them too, through your emails. I know that you can get through this and I know that right now you're thinking about packing it in and coming home early.

Please don't do that Edward. You only have two months left out there and it will be difficult, it will be hard, but it will be worth it. You will watch Abebe's youngest grow up before your very eyes. You will watch her gain strength. You will watch the older children care for her and love her. Yes, you will all miss Bapoto but Edward, it's a fact of life. I know it's harsh for me to say that.

Would it be any different here? No of course not. Only the circumstances would be different. I know it is a lot worse out there and I'm not trying to belittle that but I know how you think and you will regret it for the rest of your life if you come home.

Stay for the last two months; support that family which you have grown so close to. You've built trust with them, don't break it now.

I love you, please look after yourself and know that even with the miles between us, I'm always with you.

I love you, Edward.

Bella xx

**To:** Isabella Swan

**From: **Edward Cullen

**Subject: **Not long now.

**Date: **06/29/2012

Dear Bella,

One week baby and then I'll be home with you.

Thank you for supporting me over the last month. You were completely right, as always. I would have regretted the decision if I had come home.

Abebe's family are thriving, despite their loss. Their courage and strength is amazing to witness and I hope that I can take a little piece of them with me when I return to the States. I want to hold this family in my heart for the rest of my life.

Because as strange as it sounds, I think I owe them mine.

They've changed me into a different person.

I love you.

**To:** Edward Cullen

**From: **Isabella Swan  
><strong>Subject: <strong>Countdown

**Date: **07/03/2012

Three days. I love you.

**To:** Isabella Swan

**From: **Edward Cullen

**Subject: **Re: Countdown

**Date: **07/03/2012

Two days.

I'm back in the US. My connecting flight is the early hours of tomorrow morning. I'll be back at the apartment by lunch time on Friday.

You're my world.

Love Edward.

**Wednesday 3****rd**** July 2012**

I'd finally washed all the dirty laundry and put it all away, Edward's socks and boxers in the top drawer, my sexy lingerie in the middle drawer and my day to day underwear in the bottom drawer. Edward's jeans and shirts were hanging in the right hand wardrobe and the rest of my stuff hung in the left hand one. I'd arranged all of his shoes on the floor of his closet; in colour order. And then I'd proceeded to call Alice, on the verge of a panic attack, when I realised I had too many shoes to fit in my closet.

"_Bella, sweetie, calm down and breathe."_

"I _am_ breathing, Alice. If I wasn't breathing, I wouldn't be talking!" I shrieked as I sat down in the middle of my bedroom, tears of frustration running down my face. "Edward will be back in a few days and I need to get the house tidy. I need it to look nice for him."

"_I really don't think Edward is going to be too bothered about how tidy it is, Bella. He may have other things on his mind."_

"I'm bothered, Alice. Please! I need you to help me."

I could hear her sigh down the phone. She was beginning to get used to my mini melt downs now. We'd lived together before, of course, and I'd never been this bad before but things had changed now. Edward and I were living together well we'd lived together for a few months before he was offered the opportunity of a lifetime and jetted off to Africa for six months to gain some first-hand experience saving lives. He was still a few years away from actually qualifying as a doctor but this chance would make his application, to all the best hospitals, so much better.

I was a wreck without him, I couldn't deny it. I'd dropped out of college and gotten a job as a junior editor for the _Seattle Times_. I'd been so lucky with it as I had no experience and wasn't even fully qualified but I had my foot in the door now and I was working hard to make sure it stayed that way, even if things were becoming more difficult and strained now.

"_Okay, why don't you just put some of your shoes in Edward's closet?"_ Alice suggested.

"What?"

"_I take it that's a bad idea?" _She hedged.

"Of course it's a bad idea, Alice. Are you crazy? I can't put _my_ things in _Edward's _closet. It completely negates the need of having separate closets. Don't you see that? I can't believe you even suggested that! I thought you were supposed to be the obsessive neat freak, Alice? I thought you'd understand!" I ranted as my fingers raked repeatedly through my hair, causing tangles.

"_Of course, Bella, I'm sorry. That was a silly suggestion." _I could practically _see_ Alice rolling her eyes over the phone but it calmed me somewhat that she was still willing to lie to me to make me feel better. _"Would it help if I came over?"_

I breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Would you?"

"_You bet, Sweetie. Just leave the closet okay? Go and sit down, put your feet up and I'll sort it out when I get there."_

"That… That sounds good, thank you so much, Alice." The tears began to prick at my eyes once more as I rambled on. "Can you pack a bag and stay with me until Edward gets home?"

"_Hold on…"_ The line crackled and I guessed that she'd covered the mouthpiece but I could still hear her murmured words to her partner, Jasper. _"Are you sure it's okay, Jasper? She sounds like she's in a really bad way. It'll only be until Edward comes home. Bella? Are you still there?"_

"Yeah, Alice, I'm here."

"_I'll be over in half an hour okay?"_

I sniffed, the tears brimming over and thundering down my cheeks. "You are such a good friend, Alice. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"_I know, Bella, you love me." _She laughed. _"Just get some rest and I'll be right there."_

My front door slammed shut exactly 29 minutes later. Alice was nothing if not punctual.

"Bella?" she called out as I heard her drop her bags in the entryway. "Where are you?" I could hear the confusion in her voice as she passed through the living room, expecting to find me there with my feet up. I saw her shadow fall across the doorway to the kitchen and turned to her with a smile, my hands soapy from washing up.

"Hey, thank you so much for coming over, I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Bella," she sighed, exasperated. "What are you doing? I told you to rest."

She came forward with a towel in her hand, passing it to me as she gently nudged me away from the sink. I eased myself down at the kitchen table and dried the suds from my hands and arms, folding the towel neatly and placing it on the table as I turned to look at Alice, her arms elbow deep in washing up as she continued where I left off.

"I can't just sit around and do nothing, Alice. Edward will be home in three days and this place is a mess. I've been so neglectful," I whined.

Alice laughed lightly and shook her head, placing the remaining dishes on the side board to dry as she pulled the plug from the sink. The water gurgled as it seeped down the plug hole and Alice stepped away, coming to sit opposite me at the table as she reached for the towel and dried her hands, tossing the towel back onto the table.

My eyes widened and I reached for it, obsessively folding it and placing it neatly back. Alice rolled her eyes at me and reached across the table, taking my hands in hers, squeezing tight and forcing me to look up at her.

"You have to stop this, Bella. It's not healthy."

"I'm not doing anything wrong. I just need to clean the house. Edward will be home really soon and it's a mess! It's such a mess!" I pulled my hands away as the treacherous tears began to fall once more. I could've sworn that I spent most of my days crying. The slightest thing could tip me over the edge.

"Oh Sweetie," cooed Alice as she stood up and walked around the table, kneeling beside me and enveloping me into her arms, the best she could. "I know you miss him and I know these months apart have been hard for you but do you really think Edward is going to be concerned with the state of the apartment, which, by the way, looks tidier than I've ever seen it?"

I took in deep, stunted breaths as I tried to regain control of myself, speaking through my tears.

"He will care, he will care that it's a mess."

"I think he'll care more about this," Alice said as she placed her hand over my swollen stomach. "The apartment will be the last thing on his mind."

**Thursday 4****th**** July**

I woke up late, feeling fully rested and for the first time in a while, completely relaxed. I blinked my eyes open and allowed myself to wake up fully as I propped myself up against the many pillows hogging my bed. I brought my hand up to wipe the sleep from my eyes and then proceeded to run it through my tangled hair, wincing slightly as it pulled at the roots.

A slow yawn crept out of me as I stretched my arms above my head, rolling my head from side to side, sighing in relief as my neck cracked. I glanced toward my nightstand to check the digital clock and smiled widely at the sight of a tray of food sitting there for me.

Alice had been thoughtful, leaving food which wouldn't go cold as I slept. There were two croissants, a small pot of butter and another with jelly, a banana and an apple, with a tall tumbler of orange juice to finish it off. I sat up straighter and reached across for it, pulling the tray onto my lap and licking my lips as my stomach growled with hunger.

I ate slowly, savouring every delicious morsel of food before setting the empty tray on Edward's side of the bed and grabbing my phone from the nightstand, taking it off charge and unlocking it with a swipe of my thumb, entering my pin code rapidly.

Smiling, I saw that I had a new message and quickly opened it, my heart fluttered in my chest as I saw that it was from Edward.

_Just one more layover and then I'll be home with you by tomorrow. I love you so much. E xx_

My smile widened further as my heart swelled with love for him. I tapped out a reply to him immediately, knowing that he may not be able to respond for some time.

_I love you so much, Edward. I've missed you with every passing breath and I can't wait for you to be home with me again. B xx_

I pressed send and flopped back against the cushions with a goofy smile on my face, feeling more content than I had at any moment during the last six months.

The front door slammed shut and I turned my eyes to the bedroom door, knowing that Alice would burst through it any second. She didn't disappoint. The door crashed open and Alice bounded in, catching herself before she jumped onto the bed, crawling up it slowly, her arms laden with shopping bags.

"You're awake at last, then?" She grinned as she shuffled higher up the bed, dropping the bags to the floor and curling into my side, laying her hand over my stomach.

"Mmhm," I replied, wrapping my arms around her and giving her tiny body a huge squeeze. "Thanks for breakfast."

"You're welcome." She looked down at the tray and giggled softly. "I see you managed to eat it all."

"I did, and it was delicious." Alice puffed her chest out with pride and I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face. She loved to be praised. I brushed my fingers through her hair, happy to have some company and not be worrying myself to death. Just having Alice there with me allowed me to relax and suddenly nothing seemed important; except making sure that Edward got back to me safely.

"I've solved your shoe problem," Alice said as she nodded her head toward her shopping. "I bought you a shoe rack. It'll fit easily at the bottom of your closet and allow you to have as many shoes as you like in there."

"Alice, you rock!" I squeaked, hugging her tightly again.

My phone chimed with an incoming message and I gasped, grabbing it quickly from between our bodies, knowing in my heart that it was from Edward. His name flashed on the screen and my eyes brimmed with tears at his words; stupid hormones.

_I miss you too, beautiful. I'll be home in a few days. I have a surprise for you. I love you x_

I chewed on my lip as I considered my reply. I'd been itching to tell him about the pregnancy but I didn't want to do it via email and I most certainly didn't want to do it by text, especially as he'd be home again so soon. But if I even so much as hinted at it, he'd be clued in straight away and he'd bug me until I spilled.

_I have one for you too. I love you. Be safe x_

"Edward?" Alice asked, pulling my focus away from my phone as I turned my eyes to her. I nodded, grinning sheepishly. "Do you want me to get out of here before he gets back?"

"I don't know," I admitted, turning my phone over and over in my hands. "I'm probably going to lose it in the morning. I'll be so nervous."

"Well, how about I stay tonight, we can have a girl's night in with Ben, Jerry and a RomCom and then I can clear out just before Edward gets home. I won't give you enough time to freak out."

I smiled down at my best friend, she was always thinking of me and how to make sure that I was comfortable. Sure, she could be hard to handle sometimes, what with her hyperactivity and the bitch which liked to come out and play from time to time, but she really did have a heart of gold and once you were in her heart, you were there to stay and she'd love you fiercely.

"Are you getting up today?" she queried as she looked up at me.

"Hmm, I don't want to." I grinned in response, snuggling deeper under the blankets, my body warm and comfortable.

"You don't have to," she assured. "To be honest, I'd prefer it if you took the day to relax and chill out. You've really been overdoing it lately."

"I feel guilty though."

"What on earth for?" she asked as she propped herself up on her elbow to look at me, her forehead creased.

"I bugged you to come and stay with me and now I'm going to sit in bed all day long."

She shrugged her shoulders and rolled off of the bed, gathering her bags once more and heading to the doorway.

"That doesn't bother me, Bella. You should know me better than that by now. I'll sort out your shoes and then I'll raid your fridge and watch cheesy movies while you nap."

"You're sure?" I questioned on a yawn.

"Positive." She smiled and waved her overladen hand awkwardly before backing out of the door.

I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes, prepared to fall straight to sleep but disrupted by the ringing of my phone. I rubbed my bleary eyes and answered the call without bothering to look.

"Hello?" I croaked into the receiver, my eyes remaining closed as I burrowed further into the warmth of my duvet.

"_Hello? Baby?"_

I sat up straight in bed, all tiredness suddenly gone from my body at the sound of his soft, velvet voice.

"Edward, is that you?" I wasn't sure why I'd asked. I'd recognise his voice anywhere but the line was terrible and it was difficult to make out his words.

_"God, it's good to hear your voice,"_ he murmured down the phone, his voice doing things to my body that no-one else could possibly do. I felt warm all over, tingly, and desperate for his touch. _"I just wanted to call so you wouldn't worry."_

Why is it that as soon as someone says not to worry, that's the first thing you do?

My heart began to pound in my chest as every possible scenario flitted through my mind in the space of a few seconds. Had he been asked back to Africa? Was his flight cancelled? Had he had an accident?

"Wh-why would I worry?" I stuttered out, trying not to let the panic seize me as my free hand went to my swollen stomach, tenderly rubbing over our unborn child, needing the comfort of my child's constant presence and connection to Edward.

"_My last text," _he answered, as if that should be explanation enough.

I cast my mind back, trying to remember his wording from before but nothing jumped out at me, giving me a reason to be concerned.

"Edward, I don't understand."

"_I said I'd said I'd be home in a few days."_

"And?" I still didn't know why he thought I should be worried about that.

"_It's not going to be a few days, Bella." _I could hear him smiling. _"It's tomorrow. I got confused when I sent that message and I didn't want you to worry that I'd be longer than I said I'd be."_

"Oh," I said on a soft laugh. "I hadn't even noticed. " The panic abated as I settled back against the bed, just happy that Edward would still be home on time and was safe. I couldn't wait to see him, touch him, and be held by him.

Edward laughed; a sound so musical, so magical.

"_Bella, I've missed you so much, I can't believe I'll be with you tomorrow."_

"I know, the time has just flown by," I joked, enjoying the sound of his voice as he laughed with me.

"_So tell me then."_

"Tell you what?"

"_Tell me your surprise."_

"Tell me yours." I grinned, knowing he would never tell me before he planned to. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

"_Not a chance,"_ he said with a hint of a smile.

My hand moved slowly back and forth over my stomach as the baby turned somersaults inside me. I liked to think that our baby knew that his or her daddy was on the phone and due to come home soon.

"What time is your flight?"

"_It's in the early hours of the morning." _

"Mmhm," I replied, my eyes slowly closing as the sound of his voice lulled me.

"_You sound tired, baby."_

"I am." I yawned, proving my point.

"_You haven't been sleeping well, have you?"_

"Not without you here beside me, holding me in your arms."

"_My poor, sweet Bella, I'm sorry my absence has been so hard on you. Why don't you sleep now and I'll talk to you until you drift off?"_ he asked. I nodded in response then realised he couldn't see me.

"Please," I replied simply as I burrowed deeper under the covers, the phone pressed to my ear as I listened to his velvet tones soothing me to sleep.

"_The first thing I'm going to do when I walk through that door is pick you up in my arms, hold you so tight to me and kiss you until you can barely breathe, let alone think straight. I'll pin you to the wall, kiss every inch of your beautiful face and then I'll be inside you, where I belong. But it won't end there baby, I'll take you to bed right after and we'll stay there for days. I love you so much, Bella."_

I woke up some time in the late afternoon. My phone was pressed to my ear still and hot to the touch. I could hear a rustling sound nearby so I blinked my eyes open, looking across the room to find Alice sitting on the floor by my closet, carefully placing shoe after shoe into the rack she had placed there.

"Shhh," Alice hissed as she dropped a shoe and wagged her finger at it. I couldn't help but giggle softly as she talked to herself and scolded a shoe. Her head whipped round and she grinned up at me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," I assured as I sat up and stretched. "How long was I out for?"

Alice stood and closed my closet door before coming to kneel on the edge of my bed.

"All freaking day! I've been going out of my mind with boredom." She smiled, letting me know that she was just teasing me. "I was going to order in, is that okay with you?"

"That sounds good. I'll go and grab a shower then."

"Yes," she giggled. "You do that and then meet me on the couch for snuggles and girl's night."

She sauntered from my room and I assumed she'd gone to the kitchen, since I could hear almost every cabinet door being opened and closed (none too quietly). I slipped out of bed and stood up slowly, my hand on the base of my spine as I tilted backward slightly, hearing my back crack and sighing in relief, before gently rubbing my stomach as I moved to the bathroom.

"I wonder if you know the Hell you put your Mommy through," I whispered to my baby and laughed as I received a well-aimed kick to the centre of my palm. "Your Daddy will be thrilled if you end up liking soccer, you know?"

I stepped under the spray of water, still talking away to my baby.

"He doesn't know about you yet, Spud, but I promise you, although he might be a little mad at me at first for not telling him, he's going to love you." I smiled as I lathered up my hands and cleaned my skin. "He's going to love you so much, Spud. And you're going to love him. I just know it."

"Bella," Alice trilled from the direction of my bedroom, elongating my name. "Come on, I'm getting bored. What are you even doing in there? Is it safe to pleasure yourself when pregnant?" She giggled.

"Alice!" I shrieked at her and stepped out of the shower, wrapping myself up in the large, fluffy robe I'd had to buy to cover my ever growing bump. I threw open the bathroom door and stepped out, trying to look mad at Alice and failing miserably as a smile crossed my face. "For your information, it is perfectly safe to pleasure yourself while pregnant, trust me. I've been doing a lot of it since Edward hasn't been here to help me out."

She scrunched up her nose and closed her eyes, trying to rid herself of the image. I laughed. It was nice to be able to gross Alice out for once since usually it was the other way around.

"Ew, Bella. That is so gross."

"Shut up," I laughed as I went to the chest of drawers, pulling out some underwear and leaning up against the drawers to help hold me up as I stepped into my panties. I couldn't be bothered to get dressed and figured that since we were just going to be lounging on the couch it would be okay to just wear my gown. "What happened to the Alice who used to drag me _toy_ shopping?"

"She disappeared when you started screwing my cousin," she answered as she headed to the door.

I shook my head and laughed, following after her. "Let's not forget who helped to set that up."

Flopping down onto the couch, I kicked my feet up onto the coffee table, kicking the packets of food Alice had dumped there to the side. My back ached and I couldn't get comfortable so I sat up slightly, adjusting the cushions at my back. I sighed with relief as the placement of the pillows eased my back and my hands instantly went to my stomach, as I settled myself on the couch, rubbing gentle circles over my now sleeping baby.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bella," Alice said as she sat on the opposite end from me, tucking her feet up underneath her. "You were the one who took down that guy's number wrong."

"True, but I know for a fact that you worked out Edward's identity far sooner than I did."

Alice smirked much like her brother would have and turned her attention away from me, using the remote to turn the television on. I knew that Alice had been behind the whole charade. Edward had told me that Alice had said he should continue to keep his identity a secret and since everything had turned out so well, I couldn't really be mad at either of them.

We spent the rest of the evening watching cheesy movies, snacking on food which couldn't possibly be good for us, and giving each other mani-pedi's. To say I was exhausted by the time I finally made it to bed that night would be an understatement.

I overslept the next morning and gasped as I looked across at the clock, seeing that it was almost eleven am. I shot out of bed, as much as my swollen ankles would allow and bolted into the bathroom, making quick work of showering and brushing my teeth. I wrapped myself up in a towel and dashed back to the bedroom, flinging open my closet doors and letting out a cry of frustration.

"Oh good, you're up," Alice said as she stepped into the room and moved to stand beside me, her tiny hands on her hips as she eyed my closet with me. "I was just thinking I might have to come in and wake you up. What's the screaming for?"

"I wasn't screaming, Alice," I retorted with a roll of my eyes before heaving a huge sigh, blowing air slowly out of my nose. "God, what am I going to wear? Edward is going to be home soon. Hardly anything fits me anymore and I don't want to look like a slob."

Alice gently nudged me out of the way, grabbing my maternity jeans from the hanger and tossing them to me before crossing over to Edward's closet and rummaging through it, coming back to me with a simple white shirt.

"There you go." She grinned. "I know that Jasper loves it when I'm wearing his clothes, I'm guessing that Edward will like it too."

My face flushed a deep red as I turned away from Alice, visions of a past encounter with Edward fluttering through my mind and kicking my libido into overdrive. The memory of him coming home from school to find me wearing nothing but his boxers while sprawled out on the couch, was as clear as day in my mind.

I could picture clearly the moment his eyes found me, they darkened to deep pools of black. His bag had dropped to the floor with a heavy thwack and then he was on me, in me, and we were crying out with pleasure.

God I missed him.

And I really hoped that seeing me wearing his shirt would garner the same reaction from him, after I'd introduced him to Spud, of course.

"I saw that, Isabella Swan. You'd better not be thinking about doing the nasty with my cousin while I'm still in the same room." She giggled softly, letting me know she was only joking as she stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her to give me some privacy.

"Pregnancy hormones, Alice," I shouted out to her with a wide grin on my face. "One day this'll be you and you'll do just about anything for an orgasm.

"Ewww. Stop it!" She screamed back, only just being heard over my laughter.

By the time I emerged, dressed, into the living room, Alice's bags were packed and waiting by the door. She turned as she heard me and smiled brightly.

"Are you excited?"

I nodded furiously, because I was. I'd never been so excited to before. Not even the first day I officially met Edward. It was going to be a special day, Edward would find out he was due to be a daddy, we'd talk and cuddle, kiss on the sofa and then we'd go to bed, safe in each other's arms. It would be bliss.

"Do you want me to leave?" Alice asked as I paced back and forth in front of the door, and the clocked ticked ever closer to noon. I shook my head vehemently.

"No. No, please stay," I insisted as I continued to walk up and down, wearing holes in the carpet as my steps kept in time with the rhythmic _tick tock, tick tock_. "Actually yes, you should go before he gets here… No. Stay!"

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes at me before standing in front of me, halting my nervous movements completely. She took my shaking hands in hers and looked directly into my eyes.

"You're going to work yourself into a state. Go and sit down. Relax."

"Yes." I nodded slowly, my voice not quite my own. "That sounds like a very good idea." I moved away slowly, back to the living room, where I immediately sat down on the edge of the couch, my hands wringing anxiously in my lap as my feet bounced nervously on the floor.

It was strange, like an out of body experience, I guess. I could see myself sitting there, acting like a complete fool but I couldn't stop for the life of me.

I heard a car door slam from outside and turned, my wide, fearful eyes on Alice.

"I can't do this. Oh God, I can't do this! Alice, what was I thinking? Oh my God, he's going to hate me. And he should, he really should! I'm a horrible person. I mean, who in their right mind keeps their baby a secret from the father? _Jesus_, he's going to throw me out. I'll have to move in with Charlie and then there'll be custody battles and visitations every other weekend. Oh God! What have I done?"

"Bella, shut up or I'm going to slap you. You're being hysterical, not to mention the fact that you're completely overreacting. You know Edward almost as well as I do and you and I both know that although he might be a little upset that he's only finding out about his baby now, he'll be over the moon and will completely understand why you haven't already told him."

I calmed slightly at her words. She was right, as always. Edward _would_ understand and everything would be okay. I raked my hands through my hair and took in deep lungful's of breath. I had just needed a minute to freak out and I was fine once I had.

"It's okay, I'm okay and this is all going to be fine," I reassured myself. I heard the key in the lock and suddenly I was frozen to the couch, unable to even turn my head to face the doorway. My breath caught in my throat while my heart began to pound rapidly.

Edward was home.

"Bella? Baby I'm… Oh, hi Alice. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just leaving actually," she said as I heard her pick up her bags and the door slammed shut behind her.

"Well that was weird." Edward chuckled. "I have to say, this isn't quite the welcome home I expected," he said as his footsteps came closer to me. I stood up quickly, keeping my back to him and wishing more than anything that I had already told him about Spud. Sure, being told of your impending parenthood via email wasn't exactly special but having it sprung on him like this was just cruel and I would never forgive myself.

"Bella? Love? You're being very quiet. Are you o- oh shit," Edward said, changing his choice of words at the last second as his eyes bugged out, fixated on my swollen stomach, the current home to his child. "What's that?"

"It's a baby, Edward," I replied meekly, lowering my eyes to the floor as I tugged at Edward's shirt, feeling suddenly uncomfortable as I tried to hide my bump.

"I can see that." His brows furrowed as he continued to stare. "Who's is it?"

I looked up quickly, my eyes widening in shock before they narrowed with my rising anger. My palm connected with Edward's cheek before I'd even thought to do it.

"You bastard!" I shrieked, shoulder barging past him as a torrent of tears cascaded down my cheeks. I slammed the bedroom door shut behind me, even though Edward was close on my heels, and quickly flicked the lock, barring his entry into the room.

A loud crash suggested that his fists had hit the barrier between us as he tried to get to me.

"I'm sorry," he called out. "I shouldn't have said that, Bella. That was wrong of me."

"No, you shouldn't have," I agreed as I slowly lowered myself to the floor. The tears fell thick and fast down my cheeks but no sobs came with them.

"It was just shock, Baby. I mean _Jesus_ you're… I'm… we're having a baby?" He sounded confused and most definitely in a state of shock. "I really didn't mean to suggest that you… you know. Just, Christ, Bella, I'm so sorry." I could imagine him pulling at his hair, that gorgeous bronzed hair that I wanted to run _my _fingers through.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered, so quietly that I almost didn't hear him.

I didn't answer him because I didn't know how to. Why hadn't I told him? All my precious reasons had now escaped me and I felt like such a heartless bitch for keeping this from him.

The door handle rattled and the door shifted slightly against my back.

"Bella, please, let me in," he pleaded with me. "I'm sorry Baby, really sorry. Please let me in so we can talk about this."

I shifted onto my knees and grabbed hold of the door handle to haul myself to my feet, opening the lock and moving back toward the bed, sitting gingerly down on the edge of it.

"It's open," I called out.

The door eased open slowly and Edward's face peeked around the edge. His face fell to a frown as he looked at me and then he was sat beside me, one arm around my waist, tugging me to him as the other gently brushed the tears from my face.

"You're crying," he stated.

"Because you're an ass." I half laughed, half cried.

"Yeah I am," he said quietly as his eyes closed. My hand went to his face and I cupped his reddening cheek.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, leaning closer to replace my hand with my lips.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I deserved that slap and so much more." He gently lifted me onto his lap, my back pressed to his chest as he wrapped his arms loosely around my body, his palms resting on my stomach. "I just can't believe it. This is… this is so… unexpected and yet… completely amazing."

"Really?" I asked, turning my head slightly to be able to look into his eyes. Edward's eyes never lied, not that he ever lied either, but where sometimes he would downplay something to save hurting my feelings, his eyes always spoke volumes.

"Yes, really." He smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. "I'm still in a state of shock. I have no idea what we should be doing, or what I should be asking." He laughed lightly.

"There's not really anything to do right at this minute," I returned, pressing my lips more firmly to his and speaking against them, "although we do need to decorate the nursery at some point."

"Will you tell me about everything I've missed?"

I nodded. "Of course I will. I know I've done wrong by not telling you and not allowing you to be a part of this but I promise, I'll tell you everything about it and you'll feel like you never missed a second."

"There'll be time for that tomorrow." He held me closer as he scooted us further up the bed, laying us down with me tucked firmly into his side. "Right now, I just want to hold you and kiss you and let you know how much I've missed you."

I closed my eyes as happy tears threatened to fall but wasn't able to stop them in time.

"Hey, please don't cry," Edward whispered as I felt his lips brush the apples of my cheeks, taking my tears away.

"They're happy tears," I assured him quietly before I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I hope you're ready for my moods to change at the drop of a hat. I can be laughing one minute and a crying mess the next."

He arched a brow at me before that slow smirk I loved so much crossed his face. "You mean you weren't like that before?"

I slapped playfully at his chest before resting my head on his shoulder and inhaling deeply. "Feels like home."

"Yes, it really does," Edward agreed.

We fell asleep in each other's arms, right where we belonged, and woke up in the mid afternoon. My stomach growled and Edward laughed.

"Hungry?"

I nodded with a smile. "Spud is starving." His head tilted to the side in curiously and I grinned, pressing my lips to his as I sat up and slid out of bed. "Mmhm, Spud, our little one."

He laughed heartily as he slid out of bed and moved toward me, wrapping his arms around me from behind as he held me tight to his chest and walked us awkwardly into the kitchen. Edward insisted that I sit at the kitchen table and allow him to fix us something to eat and to be honest, I was more than happy to sit back and watch him. I knew I had missed him, how could I not have? But it wasn't until he was here, with me, that I realised just how much my heart ached without him.

Edward slid a plate across the table to me as he settled in the chair opposite. I looked down and laughed.

"You cut the crusts off."

He grinned cheekily as he raised his own sandwich to his lips and took a bite, chewing for a moment before speaking. "Just the way you like it, Love."

The smallest and simplest things he did for me just reaffirmed my love for him, over and over again.

"You're too good to me, Edward," I said softly as I began to eat, my stomach groaning in appreciation and Spud giving a heartfelt kick to my ribs. I winced and rested my hand on my stomach, rubbing light circles over the swell.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked with a frown as he levelled his eyes at me. I nodded in response and continued to eat. "I don't even know how far gone you are," he said sadly.

I smiled weakly up at him, feeling guilty once again for leaving him out of this special time. "34 weeks."

"Wow." He settled into silence for a moment, looking down at his lunch as he ripped bits of bread off, not bothering to eat any more. "When did you find out?"

"A few weeks after you left," I answered, looking all around the kitchen and avoiding looking at him completely. I knew the hurt I would see on his face and, as selfish as it was, I couldn't stand to see it. I didn't want my heart to hurt more than it already was.

He sighed, loudly. "Were you scared to tell me, Bella? Is that why?"

"No, it wasn't that," I began.

"Then what was it? I'm trying really hard to not be mad. I want to understand but right now, I don't. I would have come immediately. I would have been with you every step of the way. You know that, right?"

I nodded. "I do. I think that's one of the reasons I didn't tell you."

"You _think_? Jesus Bella, I just don't see how you could have _any_ reasons not to tell me."

I looked up at him then, anger flashing through my eyes. "Because you would have come home and you would have missed that fantastic opportunity. Sure, it would have been fine for a while, you'd be the proud Daddy and you'd love it. But in time, you'd come to resent me for halting your ambitions."

He shook his head and stood up quickly, clearing away my empty plate and his mauled meal. "You honestly think that?"

"Yes."

"Alright, so what other reasons did you have?"

"I didn't want to tell you by email."

"Why not?"

"It's impersonal, Edward. You deserved to be told to your face."

"I don't care!" He shouted as he slammed his fist down on the counter, causing me to jump. "I _deserved _to be told. Full stop."

I was really starting to hate the pregnancy hormones. I hated feeling so weak when they took over and allowed the tears to fall. I stood up slowly, my back aching the longer the day went on. I moved to the refrigerator and moved a magnet to the side, taking the grainy photograph in my hand and placing it in front of Edward.

"You're right, you should have been told. I can't undo what I've done. I can only hope that one day you'll forgive me." I slid the picture even closer to him, forcing him to look. "So I'm telling you now. Edward… this is your child."

His eyes focused on the small form of our growing child's thirty week scan and I watched as the tension eased from his shoulders and the anger dissipated from the lines around his face.

"So magical," he whispered reverently. "Girl or boy?"

"I don't know." I smiled wistfully. "Alice went mad when I refused to find out. But I didn't want to… not without you."

He turned to face me and I gasped as I saw a tear trickle from his eye and slide seamlessly down his cheek. His hands moved to cup my face as he tilted my head upwards, his coming down as our lips met and he kissed me with a passion that had been missing from our relationship since before he left.

"God I love you, Isabella Swan. It doesn't matter what should have been done. It only matters what we do now. I love you so much, thank you for creating a baby with me. Thank you for being mine."

I sobbed against his lips, pressing mine more firmly to his and sliding my tongue along his lower lip, begging for entrance, begging to taste him. He opened to me and accepted me willingly, deepening the kiss as his arms went around me, pulling me as close to him as our kicking child would allow.

"Come to bed with me," I whispered breathlessly against his lips, desperate for the feel of his body against mine.

He nodded slowly, keeping his arms around me as he walk backward out of the room, guiding me along with him.

The bedroom door closed behind us, a black smudge from the sole of Edward's shoe marring the perfectly white paint. He lowered me gently to the bed and began to remove his shirt from my body. Within minutes, both of us were completely bare. Edward's hands where beside my head, his elbows locked as he held himself up.

There was no need for foreplay; there had been six months of that. All that we needed was each other. Both of us were ready and waiting, desperate to be re-joined in a way that only lovers can be. Our souls connected on a daily basis. Every kiss, touch, caress, just reaffirmed how much we meant to each other, but there was only one way to be completely joined, to be utterly one.

Edward shifted his hips and I felt his long, thick, member rub against my inner thigh, so close to coming into contact with my slick folds. I arched my back, to relieve the ache and try to get closer to him, opening my eyes and looking up at Edward as he sighed.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, suddenly terrified that he didn't want me like that anymore. I certainly didn't have the body I had before.

My hands reached for the sheets as I tried to cover myself up but Edward's hands were swift, stopping my movements almost immediately.

"Don't hide from me." He smiled brightly down at me with love radiating from his eyes. "This position isn't really working for me." His cheeks tinged pink and I laughed softly as I sat up, my palm cupping his cheek and caressing softly.

"Okay, then let's try something different." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows and I couldn't help but laugh jovially at him as he rolled to his back and took my hands, helping me to my knees as I straddled his waist. His hands instantly went to my breasts, kneading roughly. "They're bigger. Oh God, they're so much bigger." He sat up quickly and latched his mouth onto my right nipple, licking and sucking as his right hand continued to maul my left breast. His fingers found my tight bud and he twisted roughly. I hissed out at the pain and he pulled back instantly.

"Sorry, they're a little tender."

"I'll be gentler." And he was. His lips caressed and stroked at my flesh. Each kiss and suckle only working to build me up more. I rocked my hips against him, feeling his cock throb between my thighs as he moaned in approval.

His hand went between us, gripping his erection as he guided himself to my entrance. I sank down on him slowly, my head dropping back at the feel of his silken skin stretching me. It had been so long since I had felt him like this that it was almost a foreign feeling but it was one I never wanted to go without.

He kissed along the swell of my breasts as his arms locked around me, pressing me closer to him as I began to slowly rise on him, then lower myself back down, taking him deep within me. His lips met mine then, harsh and insistent.

We moved together, as one, the sounds of our love making filling the room. Our heavy breaths mingled together as we whispered words of love and adoration against each other's lips and his hands moved lovingly up and down my back.

He lay back down against the pillows, gazing up at me with a look of pure, unadulterated, adulation and I looked down at him, my eyes mirroring the emotion in his. I had a brief moment of panic as I saw my body wobble and move with each thrust down upon him and Edward, quick to read my emotions, pressed his finger to my lips.

"Shh, you're beautiful to me, stunning. You're carrying my child and that makes me love you even more."

His hands slid to my waist, gripping gently as he stilled the movement of my hips, taking over as he began to thrust upward. My breath left me in a stunted gasp as his cock hit deep inside me, right where I needed him most.

One hand rested on his chest, holding me up as the other moved to the place where we joined, became one. I slid my fingers along my wet slit, rubbing insistently on my clit, the pads of my fingers brushing against his cock as he moved inside me. Edward gasped and moaned, enjoying the sensation and I felt my orgasm build, the coil tightening to the point where I thought I would explode.

"Oh, Edward," I whispered huskily, unable to look at the lust and love in his eyes for a moment longer. I dropped my head backward, fighting hard to keep my hips still and allow Edward the dominance. His movements became more frenzied, hurried, and I knew that he too was close. "Feels so good," I muttered.

"Amazing," he replied. "Always. Always amazing with you," he panted.

My orgasm washed through me, a fire in my veins as my body tensed, my walls contracting around him, holding him deep inside me as I cried out his name, over and over again. As soon as he could move in me again, he began to thrust in earnest, our skin slapping together until he stilled inside me, as deep as he could possibly be.

I looked down at him then, needing to see his face as he released and I wasn't disappointed in the least. His eyes fluttered closed, those long eyelashes brushing against his cheek bones as his teeth bit into his lower lip and the sexiest half growl, half whimper escaped him, a look of pure bliss on his face as he filled me.

His eyes opened slowly and he smiled up at me, keeping us joined together as he sat up and brushed his knuckles across my cheek.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward," I whispered as my voice wobbled and threatened to crack.

He laughed softly. "Come here, my silly girl."

He pressed his lips softly to mine and pulled back after a moment, grinning up at me as he took my hand and placed it over his heart.

"This beats for you." He placed his own hand on my bump. "And for you."

"Oh, Edward." His words opened the floodgates and I cried unabashedly at his sweetness, letting him hold me until it had passed.

With great reluctance, I eased myself from his body and climbed from the bed. Edward made a move to come with me and I held up a hand to stop him.

"Calm down there, Caveward, I'm just going to get cleaned up." I laughed as I headed toward the en suite. My brow furrowed as I felt wetness between my legs, more than there should have been from our activities. I turned slowly to face Edward who was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Please tell me the baby is sitting on your bladder and you just wet yourself."

I shook my head as I thought back over the back ache I'd had all day long, having put it down to doing too much housework over the last few weeks, instead of really taking notice of it and what it could be, just as a tight band constricted around my stomach, getting harder and harder with each passing second before finally stopping.

I took a deep, gasping breath of air as the pain subsided and raised my wide, fearful eyes to Edward.

"I think my waters just broke."

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed that and in case you haven't read my profile in a while I should mention that this is the last story I will ever publish. It's been a pleasure and an honour to write for you all and I hope you've enjoyed the journey as much as I have.


End file.
